


White Elephant 2.0

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [7]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, bisexual harper, kinda coming out, riley and abby are finally together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Riley and Abby have been dating for a year, and Riley has a favor to ask her girlfriend : she wants her to come to the White Elephant Party with her. There's only one problem : Harper doesn't know about them, and there's absolutely no way Abby is gonna go without telling Harper first.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	White Elephant 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 7 / 
> 
> I'm back for day 7 of this advent calendar with a Riley/Abby OS. I love them together, and tbh I wish they had ended up together in the movie. I hope you'll like it!

“And what was wrong with this one?” 

“He made me BREAKFAST Abby, BREAKFAST”

“You’re weird”

Abby and John were sitting at a coffee shop, catching up. Abby had been so busy with school and everything that she hadn’t had time to see her best friend as much as usual. 

“What about you? How are things going with…”

Abby’s phone rang and she answered immediately as her face lit up. “Riley!” 

Riley’s face appeared on Abby’s phone. 

“Abby!” she said in the same tone. 

“Hey! I’m with John right now” She switched the camera to show John, who was waving. 

“Hey John!”

“So? What’s going on?” Abby switched back the camera. 

“Actually...I wanted to ask you for something”

“Sure, go ahead” 

“So I got home last night, and I know you’re not supposed to come in before December 26th, but to be honest, I miss you, and I don’t think I’m gonna be able to survive the White Elephant Christmas party without you”

“Riley, I...We talked about it, we still haven’t told Harper about us, and it doesn’t feel right to just barge in without telling her first…”

“Listen I wouldn’t ask you this if I didn’t need you to be there, I can’t go there alone, I can’t stand the way people look at me, and if another person asks me to diagnose them something my head is gonna explode, I need you there with me”

Abby sighed. She knew that if Riley was asking her this, she was being serious, she really needed her. She wasn’t the kind of person that would ask for things easily, she was the kind of person that would go through everything alone, without asking for help, no matter who’s by her side. 

“Look, I’m gonna try to call Harper, and I’ll leave early tomorrow morning, okay?” 

“Thanks. I love you”

“I love you too”. 

Abby hung up before burying her head in her hands. 

“Lesbian drama?” 

“Not yet”

“I can’t believe you still haven’t told Harper, why?”

“Because I don’t know, at first we wanted to see if it was going to last, and then I stopped talking to her, so it would have been weird to just call her and tell her “oh hey I’m dating your ex-girlfriend, I hope you’re doing okay, bye”, so we just didn’t tell her, and now I have to because I’m probably gonna see her again tomorrow night, which is not something that I look forward to”

“Look, it’s been more than two years since she called off the engagement, and you’ve been with Riley for a year, she has moved on, and so have you, there’s not reason why she would be mad at you”

“I know”

“Then just call her and tell her you’re coming, it’s as simple as that”

“Easier said than done”

“Call her”

Abby rolled her eyes, but she knew her friend was right, so she picked up her phone and dialed Harper’s number.

“Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Harper Caldwell. Please leave your message and I will call you back as soon as I can”

Abby hung up. “See? There’s no way I’m gonna be able to reach her before tomorrow, she probably has a ton of things to do, she’s never gonna look at her phone”

“Try again”

“Now?”

“Not now dummy, later, she’s gonna pick up the phone at some point”

“Well it has to be soon because the party’s tomorrow”. 

For the rest of the afternoon, John helped her pack her things and load her car, while she tried to call her ex-fiancée every two hours. 

“...I will call you back as soon as I can” 

“UGH, could she just stop avoiding me, we’re not children anymore”

“I thought you said it was because she was probably too busy”

“Yes I know but I hate when there’s a possibility that someone might be ignoring me”

“...And I’m the weird one”

“Shut up”. Abby smiled again “But I just glad I’m gonna see Riley again tomorrow”

“I like seeing you this happy” John hugged her tight, before telling her goodbye. 

Abby decided to leave immediately, she liked driving in the night, it was peaceful, everyone was asleep, the roads were empty, the air was fresh, it was relaxing. Even when she was little, her mom had found a way to calm her down. She’d drive around at night, and baby Abby would fall asleep instantly. 

She texted Riley that she’d be there early in the morning, she would stop a few hours in a rest area to get some sleep. 

It was 7 in the morning when she finally saw the sign with the name of Riley’s hometown. She was excited, they hadn’t seen each other in three months, they had been both really busy with their lives, and living multiple hours apart didn’t really make it easy for them to see each other. But the few days they’d spend together every few months were magical. 

Riley was waiting outside of her parent’s house, it was freezing but she was too impatient. As soon as she saw her girlfriend’s car, a smile appeared on her face. 

Abby jumped out of her car to throw herself into her girlfriend’s arms. She hugged her as tight as she could. 

“Abby - can’t breathe” managed to say Riley. 

Abby laughed and let go of her girlfriend just enough to bring her in for a passionate and warm kiss, just what Riley needed to forget about the cold. 

“I missed you” whispered the brunette

“I missed you too”. 

“Let’s go inside, you must be starving, my mom made pancakes”

“Perfect!”. 

Abby came inside and said hello to Riley’s parents. They had seen each other a couple of times already, and she really appreciated them. They were nice, sweet, they’re everything she needed in a family. 

Abby was finishing her pancakes when Riley sat next to her. 

“Did you talk to her?”

“Not yet, I tried to call her but she’s busy”

“What are we gonna do?” 

“Honestly I have no idea, worst case scenario we’ll go to the party early so that at least you can warn her”

“We’ll probably end up doing that”

“Did you get an white elephant gift?”

“Well let’s see...I only decided I was gonna go less than twelve hours ago so...no?”

“Then we should leave now, you have no idea how many people buy last-minutes gifts, there’s gonna be nothing left”

“Can’t I just give cash? In an envelope?"

“And get literally murdered by Tipper? Go ahead”

Abby sighed really loudly but she knew they had to do it. That tradition was really important in this town, and she knew how it felt to be the outsider, and she didn’t want to live that again, so this time she was going to do everything right, including the gift.

They decided to walk there. It was cold, but the snow made it nice to walk around. Abby had found out that she actually loved doing all of the cheesy things surrounding Christmas with Riley. They were holding hands, looking at the shop windows, trying to find the perfect gift. 

It didn’t take them long to find one. They were ready to go home, it was already late and Riley’s parents were waiting for them for lunch. But as they were walking away, they heard a shrill voice behind them. 

“Is that who I think it is? Abby? Riley?” 

They turned around and faced Jane, Harper’s sister. 

“Jane! Hey! What’s up?” asked Abby, surprised. 

“Not much, we’re getting the house ready for tonight, I’m here to buy some wine, what about you girls?” 

Abby and Riley didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. But Jane had already noticed the fact that they were holding hands, and she knew that Abby didn’t have any reasons to come back here, unless she had someone else. She smiled at the both of them. 

“Nobody knows about you two?”

Abby looked down and chuckled “Not really, no”

“Are you coming to the party tonight?”

“Yes, but I want to talk to Harper before...Is she home? I tried to call her a few times yesterday but she didn’t pick up?” 

“Oh yeah she’s home but she’s...busy. I mean, you’ll see. You should come by during the afternoon, because I think tonight is gonna be complicated for you to talk to her.”

“Oh, hum, okay, I guess I’ll come then”

“Great! I’ll see you tonight then? I’m really happy to see you again, and you too Riley”. She hugged them again before walking away. 

Abby had missed Jane a lot, they had seen each other a few times since she kepts writing and John was still her agent, but it was still rare. 

At around 3 in the afternoon, Abby in front of the Caldwell’s family house, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She knocked on the door three times. Sloane opened the door. She looked at Abby, surprised to see her here. 

“Hey Sloane”

A huge smile appeared on Sloane’s face “This is gonna be fun”. 

“Is Harper here?” 

“Yes, she’s in the living room”

She let Abby in and followed her into the living room just to see her sister’s face when she was going to see her ex-fiancée in front of her with roses in her hand. 

Harper was arranging the gifts under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. She turned around when she heard footsteps and almost choked at the sight of Abby. 

“Abby? What are you doing here?” 

“I- You weren’t answering your phone and I need to talk to-” Abby stopped, she had just noticed something that made her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She had finally seen Harper’s. There was no doubt she was pregnant. 

“You drove all the way just because I wasn’t texting you back?” 

“Absolutely- Absolutely not, I just need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, sure”

Abby looked uncomfortable, and Harper quickly realized it was because Sloane was standing right behind her, listening to every word, eager to find out what was going on. 

“Let’s go in my room, we’ll get some privacy”

“That’d be great”. 

Abby followed Harper upstairs and closed the door behind them. Harper sat on the bed, looking at Abby. 

“So? What’s going on Abby?”

Abby’s face was red, her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath. 

“I know we don’t really talk anymore, and it’s okay, but I wanted to tell you out of respect, I promise you I- It started long after our relationship ended I promise I-”

Abby couldn’t find the right words, so Harper helped her. She asked her calmly. “You’re Riley’s plus one tonight, right?” 

Abby frowned “How-”

“I always thought you’d be great together, she’s the one you deserve”

“You’re not...mad?”

“How could I be? I’m the one that hurt you, and I still feel terrible about it, but now that I know that you’re happy with someone else, it just makes my heart feel better, no matter who that person is.” 

Harper stood up to hug Abby, who was tearing up. “Thank you, I really am happy”

“So I’ll see you at the party?” Asked Harper. 

“You know it” said Abby with a wink. “And hum...congratulations?” She said, pointing at her belly. 

“Yeah...thanks”

And just three hours later, Riley and Abby were following Riley’s parents in the driveway. The door was open as the guests were coming in. Tipper, who was greeting everyone, waved at Abby and she waved back. 

Riley turned to her and took her hand “You’re ready babe?” 

“I’m ready”. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it. If you did, leave some kudos/a comment, it helps a lot. I'll be back tomorrow for day 8 with a Andy/Emily OS (The Devil Wears Prada). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay)


End file.
